Le Dragon qui traversa le Temps
by draniae
Summary: Il n'y a pas vraiment de résumé à faire. Voilàààà bonne lecture! :3
1. Le dragon qui traversa le temps

Le Dragon qui traversa le temps.

Beaucoup de légendes content les victoires de valeureux guerriers sur de puissants dragons, mais aucunes ne parle d'un dragon qui aurait pu être un héros...

Les histoires d'aujourd'hui évoquent, dans de brefs récits ces magnifiques créatures ailées, incomprises et qui n'évoquaient par le passé que le malheur sur les terres orientales.

Énormément d'histoires ont été racontées mais aucune ne parle de cette légende...

Il y a de cela bien longtemps, dans des terres lointaines aujourd'hui disparues, par delà les montagnes que nul ne pouvait traverser, plus loin que les rivières que jamais personne n'a pu voir... s'étendait le paisible petit village de Kayel.

A Kayel, tous croyaient que la paix régnerait toujours. Chacun travaillait pour lui sans se préoccuper des autres. Aucune solidarité, ils s'ignoraient...

Ce que les villageois ne savaient pas, c'est qu'un monde dont les habitants ne savent pas coexister n'est pas un monde qui peut vivre pleinement.

Tout se passait comme d'habitude dans le village reculé: les bergers sortaient leur moutons, les femmes commençaient l'interminable ménage, quand tout à coup... Une ombre gigantesque se dessina sur le sol, comme si quelqu'un avait renversé un immense pot d'encre. Un rugissement à glacer le sang se fit entendre. Bien qu'effrayés, hommes, femmes et enfants furent attirés par le bruit sinistre.

Dans un épais brouillard... Une forme reptilienne fut entraperçue... C'est alors qu'il apparut! Comme sortit tout droit d'un rêve, il replia ses immenses et magnifiques ailes. Les villageois se croyaient dans un songe. La créature s'allongea tranquillement sur le sol et bailla.

«C... C'est... Un dragon! S'écria l'un des villageois.»

Un énorme tintamarre s'en suivit. Les humains s'enfuyaient dans tous les sens, ils se poussaient. Ce vacarme cassait les oreilles de la splendide créature, alors il inspira fort et vomit avec puissance tout l'air qu'il avait avalé.

Le bruit s'arrêta et le silence revint. Le dragon prit une grande inspiration et sans bouger les lèvres, il dit:

«Humains, je venais ici pour vous avertir d'une terrible catastrophe... Mais je constate avec horreur que passé, présent ou futur, les membres de votre espèce ne changent pas. Vous n'acceptez pas la différence, pas même celle de votre propre race... Je vais donc rester ici, attendant patiemment qu'enfin quelqu'un puisse m'écouter...»

Sans plus de cérémonie, le légendaire déploya ses puissantes ailes et disparut dans le brouillard, comme il était venu. Sa voix se fit entendre une dernière fois:

«Ecoutez-moi bien, vous, êtres humains... Un jour viendra peut-être où quelqu'un pourra entendre les pleurs se rassemblant dans mon cœur, ce jour-là, cette personne devra venir me trouver... Transmettez ce message: Si un jour ton cœur de pleurs se remplit, sans raison alors dans tes rêves il te faudra venir me trouver...»

La voix disparut, l'espoir était-il encore là? Quelle était la terrible catastrophe dont le dragon avait parlé? Nul ne trouva de réponse à cette question... Et très vite, on arrêta de se tracasser.

Une dizaine d'années se sont écoulées depuis l'apparition de la bête de légende, le chef du village, Rax était déjà grand-père, il avait une petite fille prénommée Asga. Elle était gentille et très douce, avait les cheveux bouclés et roux. Elle venait de fêter ses 16 ans. Son grand-père lui racontait souvent la légende du dragon. Ce qui la perturbait... Des rêves, des rêves étranges et effrayants... Elle pleurait... Chaque nuits, sans raison particulière...

Elle décida de raconter cela à son grand-père, lorsque le récit d'Asga fut terminé, le vieil homme eu comme une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux... Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire mot, une immense explosion retentit. Il se précipita dehors, Asga essaya de le suivre mais elle fut saisie d'un vertige et s'effondra. Elle se retrouva dans un monde étrange... Plein de magnifiques couleurs. Asga sentit un souffle dans son dos... Il était là! Le dragon de la légende était là! Étrangement, elle ne fut saisie d'aucune peur, au contraire! Elle enlaça la peau écailleuse de la créature mythique. Alors, la tristesse qu'elle avait ressentie... C'était celle de ce dragon!

La bête projeta ses pensées dans la tête d'Asga:

«Asga... Enfin nous nous rencontrons...»

«Vous... Vous me connaissez? L'interrogea-t-elle surprise. »

«Cela fait des centaines d'années que je te cherche... Quelqu'un qui entend la douleur des dragons... Quelqu'un qui nous comprend... Écoute et retient mes paroles, ton monde, non, notre monde à tous va périr. D'ici à une centaine d'années, la Terre se rebellera contre l'Homme et détruira tout ce qui vit. Toi seule peut changer ce triste destin.»

«Comment puis-je empêcher cela?! S'exclama-t-elle»

«Tu as juste à dire mon nom. Dit calmement le dragon.»

«T... Ton nom? Mais je ne le connais pas...»

«Il te faut le deviner. Moi même je l'ai oublié, j'ai voyagé à travers le temps afin de m'en souvenir. Cherche au fond de ton cœur!»

La jeune fille ferma les yeux... Si le destin de son propre monde en dépendait... Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux...

«Quetzalcóatl! S'exclama-t-elle»

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, le dragon avait disparut mais dans sa tête résonnait le mot «merci».

C'est ainsi que naquit la légende du serpent à plumes Quetzalcóatl, je ne sais pas moi-même si cette légende est vraie, mais cette histoire doit rester dans les mémoires comme un avertissement.

Le monde sera-t-il sauvé finalement?

FIN.


	2. Un monde sans vie

Le monde sans vie...

«Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas... Qui je suis, ce que je suis...»

«Je m'appelle... Silver...»

La créature ouvra les yeux, il avait la peau écailleuse, mais douce, une longue fourrure à la couleur de feu allait de sa tête à sa queue. Il avait un corps très long, comme celui d'un serpent, mais beaucoup, beaucoup plus long. Il avait de grandes cornes ornées de perles et à chacune de ses quatre pattes, flottaient au vent de longues touffes de fourrure... Ces yeux avaient la couleur de deux flammes qui danseraient dans les cieux...

«... Qui suis-je? Que suis-je? Se demanda-t-il»

«Ma mémoire... Est-elle vide? Ou... Je ne veux pas me souvenir? D'où est-ce que je viens?»

Un vent glacial se leva... Et une voix forte et douce à la fois se fit entendre...

«Celui qui ne sait rien de lui-même ne peut accomplir son propre destin...»

Au doux son de cette voix, Silver se retourna, chercha, mais ne trouva personne.

«Qui êtes-vous? Comment ça mon destin? Vous savez quelque chose? Si oui, dites-moi! Je vous en supplie!»

Mais personne ne répondit, tout cela n'avait aucun sens! Silver se sentait seul, tout seul de cette vaste plaine enneigée... Le froid le mordait durement... Mais il ne sentait rien, il était triste, mais ne savait pas pourquoi... Tout ceci n'était peut-être qu'un simple rêve...

«Où suis-je d'ailleurs? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?»

L'étrange créature chercha du regard s'il n'y avait pas une battisse quelque part... Mais il n'y avait rien, rien à perte de vue... La neige, le froid... Que la neige et le froid...

«Je ferais mieux de chercher quelqu'un de vivant, ce serait déjà ça...»

L'immense serpent commença à marcher, mais il n'y avait toujours rien ni personne à perte de vue... Aurait-il échoué dans un monde vide, comme lui? Il continua ses recherches, pendant des heures, des jours, il avait perdue toute notion du temps. Et cette voix... Cette voix... La phrase qu'avait dite la voix résonnait dans son esprit...

«Ai-je rêvé? Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.»

C'est alors que le vent se leva de nouveau, et de nouveau, la mystérieuse voix apparue...

«Es-tu sur le bon chemin? Quelle sorte de créature es-tu? Ces questions ont-elles au moins lieu d'être?»

«Te revoilà! Pour commencer, qui es-tu, toi? Et pourquoi me poses-tu ces questions? Quel est mon destin? Qui suis-je?! S'écria-t-il désespéré.»

«Tu es un de ceux qui ont été rejetés pendant des siècles et des siècles par ceux qui autrefois peuplaient ce monde...»

«Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions! Attends voir... Des êtres ont autrefois peuplés ce monde?! Mais il n'y a personne ici! Pas même un monument! Qui habitait ici?! Demanda plus calmement Silver.»

«Tu te pose beaucoup de questions, mais c'est normal... D'ailleurs, Silver n'est plus ton nom désormais, tu dois trouver l'être qui possède ton nouveau nom... Les êtres qui vivaient il y a longtemps ici se nommaient «Humains» mais leur haine envers eux-même et envers les autres races leur a coûté cher... Ils ont tous disparus... Sans laisser de traces, leur propre monde s'est retourné contre eux...»

«Les Humains? Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi toute cette haine? Et cette douleur dans ma poitrine... Mon cœur me sert, j'ai mal!»

«C'est la douleur de cette planète que tu ressens... La souffrance de ceux qui ne méritaient pas de disparaître...»

«La souffrance de ceux qui ne méritaient pas de disparaître? La douleur de cette planète? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens tout ça? Ça n'a pas de sens! S'exclama-il.»

«Dans ce monde, tout a un sens... Ce que tu ressens détermine ton destin! Et le tien déterminera si cet univers tout entier doit être anéantit ou non... Dragon de l'Ancien Monde!»

Le vent insolent ce tût, le silence revînt et la voix disparût... Cette fois-ci pour toujours... Silver comprit qu'il lui faudrait remonter le temps et chercher l'être qui portait son nouveau nom... Il savait en son for intérieur que s'il le trouvait, il retrouverait sa mémoire disparue et qu'il saurait par la même occasion comment accomplir son destin... Comment sauver ce monde devenu glacial...

C'est ainsi que commença l'histoire de Quetzalcóatl, le grand dragon...

FIN?


	3. Un futur qui sombra

Un futur qui sombra...

Vingt longues années se sont écoulées depuis l'apparition divine de Quetzalcóatl, le temps est passé si vite... Silver, à présent nommé Quetzalcóatl, avec l'aide d'Asga, avait réussit à sauver le monde des Hommes d'un chaos évident... Cependant, les erreurs qui furent évitées par le passés ne sont pas inévitables dans le futur...

A des milliers de kilomètres de Kayel, dans une forêt autrefois luxuriante, la légende continue de s'écrire...

«Le futur est-il inéluctable?»

La peau écailleuse de celui qui, par le passé s'appelait Silver apparut. Malgré le temps écoulé, il n'avait pas changé...

«La voix de ce monde est de plus en plus faible... Les Hommes commettent toujours et encore les mêmes erreurs! C'est inadmissible! S'exclama la magnifique créature.»

C'est à ce moment que le dragon se souvint de la voix... Son destin était-il accomplit? Depuis ce jour fatidique dans cette plaine enneigée, elle n'était pas réapparue... Il avait fait tout son possible pour empêcher ce monde de subir le cruel destin qui l'attendait... Mais les Humains gâchaient toujours tout! Pourquoi cette planète devait-elle subir tout cela? Cette question tailladait le cœur de la créature...

«Devrais-je retourner encore une fois dans le passé? Non... Ce serait inutile... La même chose se reproduirait... Aujourd'hui, le monde de dehors est devenu moderne... Les gens ne croient plus en notre existence... C'est décidé! A partir de maintenant, je reprends le nom de Silver! Je n'ai pas recouvré la mémoire... Cela signifie que mon destin n'ai pas encore accomplit... Que faire?»

«Lorsque cette question se pose, il faut retourner aux sources... Mais où se situent les tiennent? Trouve tes origines et tu sauras ce que tu dois faire...»

«La voix est revenue... Retourner aux sources... Mes origines... Où se trouvent-elles...?»

Le dragon réfléchit ainsi tout le jour et toute la nuit... Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint... D'où venait-il?

Des jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans que Silver ne trouve solution à son problème... Pour retourner aux sources, encore fallait-il savoir d'où il venait, mais ayant perdue la mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas du lieu où il était né... Comment devait-il faire?

Au bout d'une semaine, la réponse lui apparue comme une évidence. Le lieu d'où il venait! Où sa nouvelle mémoire était née! La plaine enneigée! Ce ne pouvait être que ça!

«Je n'ai qu'à voler dans le temps, et à retourner dans la plaine! Mais... Mes ailes! Où sont-elles?!»

Le dragon avait oublié que lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la plaine enneigée et qu'il portait le nom de Silver, il n'avait pas d'ailes! Au fil du temps, il avait changé d'apparence!

«Ça pose un véritable problème... Se dit-il un peu inquiet.»

Un vent d'Automne se leva, comme celui de la première fois où la voix était apparue... Et, c'est ainsi, presque naturellement qu'elle se montra de nouveau...

«Ce problème en est-il vraiment un? As-tu déjà essayé de fendre les cieux sans avoir d'ailes?»

Cette fois, la voix ne partie pas immédiatement, elle semblait attendre quelque chose...

«C'est de la folie! Voler sans avoir d'ailes équivaudrait au suicide! S'exclama-t-il, surprit par la requête de la voix.»

«En ce monde, rien n'est impossible... Il suffit juste d'essayer... Mais est-il véritablement nécessaire d'essayer avant de le faire?»

Un vent extrêmement puissant poussa Silver de la falaise sur laquelle il était perché... Et il se mit à tomber! Le jeune dragon vit toute sa vie défiler sous ses yeux...

«Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!»

C'est alors qu'il se sentit flotter dans les airs, les nuages étaient si doux...

«Incroyable! Je vole! Et je n'ai même pas d'ailes! Dit-il tout en perçant un nuage.»

«Chez un dragon, le vole est très naturel... Il suffit juste d'y aller... As-tu trouvé l'endroit d'où tu viens jeune dragon?»

Le visage de Silver devint plus sombre... Il était plongé dans ses pensées... Un déclic d'images apparut alors dans l'esprit du grand serpent... Des images... Terrifiantes... Horribles... Abominables... Ses frères... Ils mouraient... Les uns après les autres... Son propre monde... Allait... disparaître...

«Pourquoi? Pourquoi?!»

Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de Silver.

«Pourquoi? Mes frères... Les membres de ma propre espèce... Je DOIS les sauver! Dit le puissant dragon déterminé.»

«Tu ne le peux... Ton destin est de sauver ce monde qui t'a appelé à l'aide... Tu n'as pas le droit de l'abandonner! Répliqua durement la voix.»

Les larmes ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter de couler... Il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son monde se détruire sans rien faire!

«Oui, le destin de notre espèce est bien triste... Mais tous les monde, tous les univers sont reliés les uns aux autres par des files invisibles. Si un seul est détruit, les autres tombent avec lui...»

«Justement! Si mon monde n'est pas sauvé, les autres seront détruits eux aussi! Alors j'y vais!»

Le vent se mit soudainement à souffler contre le dragon, l'empêchant de se diriger vers son univers.

«Désolé, jeune dragon, mais je ne puis te laisser faire cela... J'ai déjà commis cette erreur... Et j'ai regretté ce que j'avais fais...»

«Comment ça l'erreur que TU as faite? Qui es-tu? Attends... Impossible...»

«Cela n'a rien d'impossible... Tu l'as compris... Je suis Toi... Toi dans le futur... Une âme errante...»

«Pourquoi suis-je une âme errante?»

«Je n'ai pas pu sauver ce monde, mon âme ne peut donc pas reposer en paix... Je souhaite que toi, tu réussisse...»

«Que je réussisse? Mais c'est à moi et à moi seul de décider de mon destin! Ce n'est pas à mon autre moi de décider de mes choix!»

«Tu ne comprends pas... Si tu ne réussis pas... Tu deviendras comme moi... Un être vide... Sans rien... C'est ce que tu souhaites?!»

«Non! Mais pour rien au monde je ne laisserais les membres de mon espèce souffrir alors que je peux les sauver! Je préfère encore disparaître à jamais plutôt que de laissé faire ça!»

«... J'ai eu tort... Tu n'ai pas comme moi... Tu n'es pas vide... Ou plutôt... Tu n'es plus vide... Quand je t'ai retrouvé... Tu n'avais rien à perdre... Tu étais seul... Mais depuis que tu as rencontrée Asga, tu as changé, les règles ont changées...»

La voix commença à s'estomper et la silhouette délicate de Silver se dessina dans le ciel bleu...

«Je crois... Que le moment est venu de nous dire «adieu»... Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux... Je te remercie au nom de ce monde et des autres... Pour moi, l'aventure s'achève... Mais pour toi, ce n'est que le début d'un plus long voyage encore... Vas... Pars sauver... Nos Frères...»

A ces mots, la voix disparue... La dernière fois qu'elle était partie, elle s'était juste endormie... Mais maintenant... Ces adieux étaient définitifs...

«Merci à toi, sans toi, tout aurait été perdu... Je n'aurais pas trouvée ma voie...»

La légende raconte que c'est à ce moment précis que pour la toute première fois, les cœurs de tous les mondes battirent à l'unisson...

Mais la véritable question est: finalement, Silver a-t-il accompli son destin? La question demeure et demeurera en suspend...

FIN?


	4. Une brève éclaircie

Une brève éclaircie dans le sombre brouillard...

«Mon passé... Est si flou... Pourtant, de petite bribes me parviennent... Mais elles sont si légères que j'ai du mal à les distinguer...»

Silver, après avoir dit adieu à son lui futur, essaie de se remémorer son passé...

«Silver, nous ne te remercierons jamais assez pour nous avoir sauver!»

«Ah! Euh... Il n'y a pas de quoi, Dreyard!»

Dreyard était un vieux dragon à la peau écailleuse très rugueuse, de couleur verte émeraude et aux yeux bleus saphir... Une année entière était passée depuis que Silver, le «Sauveur», avait secouru ses frères, pendant cette Lune écoulée, les mondes ont eu le temps de panser leurs blessures... Mais le jeune dragon ne se souvenait toujours de rien...

«(soupir)... Moi qui pensait qu'une fois les mondes sauvés, ma mémoire me reviendrait... (soupir)... En tout cas, les miens ont retrouvée leur quiétude... Ils sont en paix... Plus j'y pense, plus je trouve que tout cela n'a pas de sens... Cette fable est tellement grotesque! Un dragon qui ne ressemble pas à ses congénères part sauver les mondes!»

C'est alors qu'un vent très puissant se leva et qu'une voix roque apparue... Très différente de la douce voix entendue auparavant...

«Cette fable n'a rien de grotesque! C'est une histoire à faire revivre sans cesse! Une histoire pour un monde en paix! Une histoire pour un futur en paix!»

«Vous n'êtes pas «moi» alors, qui êtes-vous? Et pourquoi venez-vous me parler! Mon destin est accomplit, alors laissez-moi en paix!»

«Ton destin jamais ne sera accomplit...»

A cause du vent, le bois dans lequel Silver était venu réfléchir se mit à pousser comme un hurlement.

«Comment ça?! Les monde sont sauver! Vous voulez dire que... Je ne pourrais jamais être en paix...?»

«Les mondes seront toujours en danger... De quelque manière que se soit... Malheureusement pour toi, tu a été choisis par le Destin pour accomplir cette mission...»

Le cœur du jeune dragon commença à se serrer... Jamais? Jamais il ne pourrait être en paix? Il a changer le destin de son autre lui mais le sien non...

«Je ne peux pas l'accepter! C'est mon destin! Je fais ce que je veux!»

«C'est faux! C'est le destin qui décide! Tu as eu l'impression tout le long de ton aventure d'avoir le contrôle mais ce n'était aucunement le cas!»

Une silhouette noir comme l'ébène se dessina dans le paysage... Lui aussi était un dragon... Il avait de longues et fines ailes d'un noir de jais sur lesquelles se dessinaient de magnifiques motifs. Ses yeux avait la couleur d'un feu qui semblerait ne jamais pouvoir s'éteindre... Ses griffes étaient grandes, fourchues et de la même couleur que ses yeux... Son corps se finissait en une queue dans laquelle étaient incrustés des piques rouges... Il était très impressionnant!

«Regarde-les...»

L'immense créature montra du museau le village de dragons que l'on pouvait distinguer à travers les branches des arbres...

«Eux... Ils contrôlent leur destin... Mais le tien est bien trop vitale pour que se soit toi qui le manipule... Tu comprends? C'est le Destin de centaines de mondes qui en dépend... C'est ainsi...»

La tristesse du jeune dragon était telle qu'il ne pu ni s'empêcher de trembler, ni de pleurer... Ce destin était beaucoup trop injuste!

«Quelle cruauté! Pourquoi... Pourquoi moi? Qu'ai-je de si spécial? Demanda-t-il tremblant et pleurant.»

«Tu ne sais donc vraiment rien? Ce n'est pas surprenant que tu ais tout oublié... Ton passé est beaucoup plus cruel que ton présent ou ton futur... Souhaites-tu réellement te souvenir? A toi de décider... Je peux te rendre ton passé... Alors réponds! Souhaites-tu réellement te souvenir?»

A ce moment précis, Silver fut saisit d'une peur panique... Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait, mais c'était terrifiant... Devait-il se rappeler?

«J'attends ta réponse, petit dragon...»

«Non! Je ne veux pas! Ce n'est pas mon passé qui fait de moi qui je suis, ce que je suis... C'est mon présent! Avant... Je voulais plus que tout au monde me remémorer mon passé... Même avant ton arrivée... Mais maintenant... Tout est différent! Mes pas m'ont guidés jusqu'ici! Et ce n'est pas ce «Destin» qui décidera ce que je dois faire!»

«Y es-tu résolus? C'est ta résolution qui détermine la valeur de ton cœur... La valeur de ton âme...»

Le vent se fit alors moins fort, comme calmé après une immense tempête... Des larmes se dessinèrent aux coins des yeux du dragon noir... Des larmes de joie? De tristesse?

«Vous... Vous pleurez? Mais pourquoi?»

«Lutter contre le Destin n'est jamais facile... Pourtant, tu as eu le courage de continuer ta lutte... (Snif) Même en sachant que je pourrais d'attaquer, tu as tenu tête...»

Sa voix commença à faiblir... De plus en plus...

«Tu... As... Ta... Vie... Entre... Tes... Pattes... Alors... Continues... Car... Ce n'est... Qu'en luttant... Que l'on vie vraiment... Merci... Merci... Car grâce à toi... Une nouvelle page de l'Histoire est en train de s'écrire... Cette vie que tu as vécue... Ses souvenirs que tu as eus... Resteront à jamais gravés dans les mémoires...»

Quand il eu terminée sa phrase, le grand dragon noir s'effaça... Une douleur apparue alors dans le cœur du jeune dragon... Ce jour-là, Silver su qu'il devrait écrire cette histoire dans sa mémoire... Son passé ne lui appartenait plus, mais son futur, si! Dans la vie, il faut savoir être résolu, le résultat est secondaire... Silver le savait à présent! Il n'incombe qu'à lui de changer son avenir...

Cette histoire a-t-elle une fin? Non... Car elle continue encore aujourd'hui de s'écrire...

FIN?


	5. Une histoire qui jamais n'aura de fin

Une histoire qui jamais n'aura de fin...

Silver, Quetzalcóatl, serpent à plumes... Tant de nom lui ont été donnés... Mais personne ne connaît exactement les raisons de sa présence... Pourquoi a-t-il aidé ces mondes? D'où venait-il? Toutes les questions qui ont été posées n'ont jamais trouvées de réponses...

Cinq ans ont passés depuis la rencontre de Silver avec le grand dragon noir, il savait désormais qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin de se remémorer son passé... Car c'est ce qu'il fait qui détermine qui il est...

Mais où est passé le jeune dragon si différent des autres? Là où tout a commencé... Dans la vaste plaine enneigée... A la recherche de réponses? Non. Il n'est plus hanté par son passé, il ne regrette rien... Quant à son destin... Il ignore ce qu'il va faire...

«Il y a tant à faire... Et si peut de temps...»

Il était là... Toujours aussi imposant. Sa peau écailleuse et douce à la fois... Sa fourrure couleur de feu... Il n'avait pas changé... Pas physiquement!

«Et maintenant? Que vais-je faire? Ce dragon m'a dit que mon destin n'aurait jamais de fin... Et il est vrai que physiquement, je n'ai pas changé... Je ne vieillis pas! Et lorsque l'on sait que l'on ne mourra jamais... Que fait-on?»

Silver resta ainsi pendant des heures et des heures à contempler le ciel... Ce temps neigeux... La voix qu'il avait entendue ce jour-là... Asga... le grand dragon noir... Tant de choses ont changées... Sauf lui! Il se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'était devenue Asga... Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter tout les deux... Maintenant... Le grand serpent était seul... Seul dans le froid comme il l'avait été jadis...

«A nouveau, je me sens seul au monde... Comme par le passé... J'ai ouvert la Boîte de Pandore... Et jamais je ne pourrais la refermer...»

Le jeune dragon avait compris que ce jour fatidique à ce même endroit avait scellé son destin à jamais... Ce jour-là... Il a ouvert la Boîte de Pandore... Et si... Et s'il n'avait jamais cherché de réponses... Que ce serait-il passé?

«Plus je regarde ce que j'ai réalisé, plus je me dis que je n'aurais jamais dû répondre à cette voix... Les pleures des mondes se font de plus en plus forts... Et leurs voix... Leurs voix s'affaiblissent de jour en jour... Je sais que je ne devrais pas avoir de regrets... Mais c'est difficile en voyant la souffrance dans le cœur de toutes ces planètes...»

Ainsi, il continua à contempler le ciel... Et comme une réminiscence... Les questions continuèrent encore et encore d'arriver... Comme si elles avaient une conscience...

«Que faire? Devrais-je détruire tous les mondes? Devrais-je les laisser ainsi? L'un comme l'autre, ces choix impliquent des sacrifices...»

C'est alors que son visage s'éclaira... Que ses yeux se mirent à briller... L'espoir revenait en lui!

«Si je ne puis ni laisser ces mondes ainsi, ni les détruire... Alors, je peux au moins faire en sorte qu'ils se réincarnent... Ce serait... Le dernier acte de ma vie, car j'irais ainsi contre les lois des mondes! Mais au moins j'aurais suivis mon propre chemin... Ma propre voie... Jusqu'au bout!»

Silver s'éleva ainsi jusqu'aux cieux, puis au-delà... Ses yeux se mirent à luire en voyant la beauté des mondes... Des larmes perlèrent et descendirent jusqu'à ses joues...

«Je pleure? Ainsi, même après tout ce temps... J'ai toujours peur de ma propre mort?»

Le ciel de chaque monde se mit à briller... Puis tout devint blanc... Il n'y avait plus rien... C'est alors que le miracle se produisit! Un monde! Puis un autre! Et encore un autre! Ces mondes qui avaient disparue suite à l'ordre de Silver commencèrent à se réincarner... Le dragon avait réussit! Et avant de disparaître, il aperçut, ceux qu'il avait rencontré... Dreyard... Asga... Son propre lui... Le grand dragon noir... Ils pleuraient... Tous... C'est alors que Silver compris! Il ne disparaîtra jamais! Car il restera dans les mémoires de ceux qu'il l'ont aimé, de ceux qu'il aimait... Pourtant, à l'idée de ne plus jamais les revoir, son cœur se serra... Et dans un ultime effort, le jeune dragon émit un puissant rugissement qui atteignit ses amis... Sa famille...

«Mes amis... Asga... Dreyard... Dragon noir... Et même toi, la voie... Je vous remercie de m'avoir aimé jusqu'à la fin! Jamais je ne vous oublierais! Même après ma disparition... Mon esprit demeurera auprès de vous... Pour toujours...»

C'est ainsi dit-on que prit fin sa légende... Mais est-elle réellement terminée? Plongeons- nous maintenant cinq cent ans dans le futur... Dans une dimension inconnue...

«Ainsi, nul n'a oublié ton existence... Leur peine... Elle est toujours intacte... Ils n'ont pas changés... Ils t'attendent toujours... C'est surprenant... Alors même que tu as défié les lois des mondes... Ton esprit jamais n'a disparût... Cette peine... Cette douleur... Je sens qu'elle est réciproque... Alors, je vais vous faire à tous un présent... Moi Destin: Code XX00, créateur des mondes... Je vous offre... LA VIE!»

C'est alors qu'un immense hurlement se fit entendre... On dit que depuis ce jour, on aperçoit dans le ciel l'ombre d'une créature inconnue... C'est ainsi que la légende continue et continuera de s'écrire... Marquant ainsi d'une pierre blanche l'histoire fantastique du plus puissant des dragon: Silver, le dragon sauveur du Destin!

Y aura-t-il une fin à cette histoire?

FIN?


End file.
